Drabbles - Teddy x James Sirius
by MalukaChan
Summary: [TeddyxJames Sirius] Vou fazer aos poucos uma série de drabbles de Teddy e James Sirius e colocando aqui.
1. Sim

**Sim  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

- Estou falando que ele vai aceitar Ted.

- Não vai. Você acha que conhece seu pai, mas ele não é tão compreensível assim.

- Você esta exagerando e eu conheço sim meu pai.

- James...

- Ok, vamos apostar?

- Tudo bem James, se o Harry aceitar eu peço você em namoro e tudo.

- Vou me divertir vendo isso. E se ele não aceitar eu paro de te incomodar.

- Fechado. – falaram juntos apertando as mãos.

O que Teddy não sabia era que ele sabia alguns segredos de seu pai. E Harry não só aceitaria como desejaria muita felicidade.

No dia seguinte arrumou-se e foi encontrar o pai no horário do almoço.

- James? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, bem, sim. Eu queria falar uma coisa...

E passou o resto do tempo conversando com Harry. Voltou para casa e mandou uma coruja para Ted pedindo que fosse encontra-lo. Havia conversado com seu pai e precisava dele.

Um pouco antes de Harry chegar a casa Ted apareceu com os cabelos brancos e caídos. Encontrou James sentado na sala em silêncio.

Aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado.

- Ele não aceitou bem, né?

James não respondeu e ficou esperando. Em menos de um minuto seu pai chegou e olhou para os meninos. Sentou sério na poltrona em frente a eles e o cabelo de Ted agora estava amarelo.

Então James sorriu virando para Teddy.

- Você disse que se ele aceitasse bem você me pediria em namoro. Pague a aposta.

O cabelo de Ted rivalizava nesse momento com o vermelho da Grifinória. Olhou para Harry que ria e jurou que ia esfolar o namorado pela brincadeira de mau gosto.

E gaguejando pediu James em namoro para Harry.


	2. Vergonha

**Vergonha  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

- Mas Ted, eu prometi pro Albus que iriamos.

- Encontro duplo? Com seu irmão?

- Ele é seu cunhado também. Qual o problema?

- James...

Ted não entendia o que seu namorado via de interessante em um encontro duplo, muito menos com seu irmão. Suspirou incomodado com a ideia sem reparar que seu cabelo mudava para um roxo escuro acompanhando seu humor.

- Que horas?

- Temos que estar em Hogsmeade às duas.

- Tudo bem. Não tem jeito.

E esqueceu de todo resto quando James o puxou para um beijo.

No dia seguinte estava esperando em frente do Três Vassouras ao lado de um James muito empolgado. Ainda não gostava da situação, mas já estava ali mesmo. Melhor terminar logo com isso.

Logo Albus apareceu. Estava sorrindo ao lado de um Scorpius muito vermelho. Teddy compreendia o rapaz e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador.

Entraram no Três Vassouras e sentaram afastados da porta pedindo cerveja amanteigada. Conversaram amenidades enquanto bebiam. Até que Scorpius deixou um pouco de cerveja escorrer da sua boca e Albus lambeu seu rosto.

O cabelo de Teddy ficou em vermelho berrante, rivalizando com o rosto do jovem Malfoy enquanto James ria e Albus ficava sem graça.


	3. Lambuzados

**Lambuzados  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Não tinha como explicar como se sentia, mas o sorriso aparecia fácil sempre que pensava em James. Por tudo que ele fazia pelo que representava. Não podia negar que no começo estivera preocupado, mas aos poucos seu namorado lhe mostrou que não havia motivos para estar. O importante era aproveitarem os momentos juntos.

E era isso que estava fazendo. Sabia que James gostava de bolos e resolveu fazer um já que ele ficara de ir à sua casa hoje. Um belo bolo de baunilha com chantili e morangos. Preparara também alguns lanches, o bolo era surpresa.

Também separara alguns filmes. Adorava assistir tv com ele, ficavam juntinhos e não era poucas as vezes que não terminavam de ver o filmes.

Seu cabelo mudou para um leve tom avermelhado e nesse momento James apareceu.

- Oi Teddy... O que você tava aprontando?

- Nada, por quê?

Notou que James olhava para seus cabelos e concentrou-se em manter o tom verde agua que gostava. Não reparou no olhar predatório no rosto do namorado até ser tarde e estar prensado contra a geladeira.

- Estava pesando em nós fazendo alguma coisa em especial?

- O que deu em você hoje? Me solta James. Eu tenho uma surpresa.

Sentiu o aperto diminuir e se afastou. O garoto estava com a corda toda hoje. Sorriu sem graça e apontou a geladeira. Observou enquanto James descobria o bolo e lhe lançava um sorriso enorme.

- Você que fez?

Acenou com a cabeça concordando e viu o namorado tirando um pedaço e com a boca suja sorrir mais ainda.

- Está uma delicia, experimenta.

E com a delicadeza de um trasgo enfiou o bolo na sua boca.

- James! Você me lambuzou todo...

Não conseguiu anotar a placa do que o acertou quando James lhe deu um beijo ávido lambendo cada pedaço em que havia bolo.

- Prontinho... Limpo de novo.

Respirando fundo pegou outro pedaço de bolo e prensou na boca e deixou escorrer pelo pescoço e dentro da camisa de um James surpreso.

- Mas o que...

- Deixe-me retribuir.

E antes que James entendesse já estava fazendo seu trabalho em deixa-lo muito bem limpo.

Bolos definitivamente estavam na lista de seus doces favoritos agora.


	4. Embebedando James

**Embebedando James  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Já tinha em plano desde que ele saiu de Hogwarts e hoje colocaria em prática. E ele não tinha nem ideia. Ria com as possibilidades de micos que James faria e estava contando os minutos.

Em pouco tempo o rapaz chegara a sua casa e começaram a jogar videogame e beber. Quem perdia tinha que tomar uma dose, e Teddy havia treinado a semana inteira para não perder e ali estava sendo vitorioso pela sexta vez.

James mal conseguia segurar o controle nas mãos e caia para trás a todos instante. O metamorfomago não conseguia mais parar de rir e para ver o que aconteceria se ele ficasse de pé pediu que buscasse outra garrafa de firewisky.

Sentia dores na barriga de tanto que ria o garoto mal conseguia colocar um pé na frente do outro, e foi se escorando nas paredes até chegar à mesa. A volta foi igual, mas quando se aproximou acabou caindo em cima de Teddy que se viu prensado no chão por um James muito bêbado.

Ainda ria até o primeiro beijo, no segundo estava surpreso, no terceiro sentia-se tão embriagado que já não importava mais nada. Tanto que não reparou no sorriso no rosto de James enquanto o beijava.

Quem sabe um dia ele descobriria que ele não estava bêbado de verdade.


	5. Você tem vergonha de namorar um homem?

**Você tem vergonha de namorar um homem?  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

- Então é isso Teddy, você não vai à festa comigo?

- James já falei que não é uma boa ideia, todos os seus amigos vão estar lá.

- E daí? Mais um motivo para ir. Quero apresentar meu namorado.

- Mas eu sou um homem James, as pessoas tem problemas com isso.

- Sabe, estou começando a acha que quem tem um problema com isso é você.

- Como assim?

- Já faz alguns dias que você tem se recusado a sair na rua como namorados.

- Mas as pessoas...

- Não invente desculpas Lupin, você simplesmente tem vergonha de namorar um homem.

O que falar? James estava entendendo tudo errado. Só não queria que ficasse chateado se algum amigo dele fizesse cara feia vendo o amigo com outro homem. Nem todos aceitam tão bem um relacionamento homossexual.

Notou a lágrima escorrendo no rosto de seu namorado e seu coração apertou. Jogou as favas todas as preocupações e abraçou o rapaz.

- Tenho tempo pra me arrumar ainda?

- Você não é obrigado a ir.

- Eu tenho que ir te proteger das meninas, elas precisam saber que você é meu.

James sorriu e puxou-o para o quarto para trocar de roupa. Faria qualquer coisa por ele, até enfrentar o mundo.


	6. Momentos 1

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 211

* * *

Finalmente iria para Hogwarts. Contara os dias em que isso finalmente aconteceria e agora parecia um sonho se tornando realidade. Sua felicidade era ainda maior naquele dia.

Já fora diversas vezes para o Beco Diagonal, mas seria a primeira vez que seria para comprar suas coisas. Finalmente teria sua varinha. E pediria uma coruja para o pai.

Sua felicidade triplicou quando descobriu que Teddy estaria junto durante as compras. Seu peito ia explodir, eram muitos motivos para estar satisfeito.

Entraram no Caldeirão Furado e James olhava para todos os lados absorvendo tudo como se fosse a primeira vez. Era seu momento e queria aproveitar tudo.

Harry deu oi para algumas pessoas e aceitou o cumprimento de outras. Guardava todos os parabéns que recebia de conhecidos de seu pai por ter entrado em Hogwarts.

Quando pararam em frente a parede de tijolos podia jurar que todos escutavam os batimentos de seu coração, estava ansioso, animado.

Enquanto a parede abria sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto. A felicidade era tanta que mal conseguia aguentar e sorriu enquanto seus olhos se enchiam novamente.

Teddy o puxou para perto rindo e fez carinho em sua cabeça bagunçando seu cabelo. Olhou para o pai que apontava para a abertura do Beco Diagonal. Hoje tudo era seu.


	7. Momentos 2

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 253

* * *

Enquanto entravam no Beco Diagonal para comprar a lista de materiais para o primeiro ano de James em Hogwarts, Teddy sentia-se feliz. Sabia o quanto James Sirius esperava por aquele dia e queria que fosse tão especial para ele quanto fora para si cinco anos atrás quando Harry o levara para fazer suas compras.

Olhou para o padrinho, ele não havia mudado nada, e naquele instante a lembrança daquele dia brincou em sua mente.

'_Harry fora buscá-lo em casa, estivera esperando ansiosamente para ir ao Beco Diagonal desde que recebera a carta de Hogwarts e seu padrinho havia prometido que estaria ali ao meio dia e almoçariam juntos._

_Olhava para o relógio a todo instante e sua vó tentava fazer com que relaxasse um pouco, mas não adiantava nada. Mesmo que conseguisse distrair Teddy por alguns minutos, logo estava olhando para o relógio novamente._

_Andrômeda agradeceu aos céus que Harry era pontual, e cinco para o meio dia ele estava lá._

_Tiveram um dia animado, ganhara uma coruja e recebera a promessa que no próximo ano comprariam uma vassoura. Harry disse que se puxasse a mãe, voaria muito bem'._

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas exatamente como naquele dia. Gostaria de ter partilhado esses momentos com os pais.

Só notou que era abraçado quando as primeiras lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Harry entendia o que Teddy sentia. Lupin não pode deixar de sorrir quando James juntou-se ao abraço.

A saudade era grande, mas tinha uma família que o amava ali do seu lado.


	8. Momentos 3

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 212

* * *

Mesmo que já tivesse ido ao Beco Diagonal outras vezes com os pais, James olhava para tudo como se nunca tivesse estado lá. Era um dia especial.

Compraram primeiro os livros e materiais necessários. Harry teve que pedir desculpas umas quinze vezes já que James ia para as pilhas de livros e puxava os de baixo derrubando todos os outros. Teddy ria das bagunças do garoto, mas não achou tão divertido quando o padrinho os tirou da loja olhando feio para os dois.

Na loja de Madame Malkin não foi muito diferente. James gritava "ai" toda vez que a mulher marcava o tecido, mesmo que não tivesse sido acertado nenhuma vez.

Quando compraram a varinha Ollivander disse que o garoto lembrava muito o avô, o que só fez com que James ficasse pior. Harry precisou lembrar que não era um elogio quando os outros falavam que ele era tão bagunceiro assim.

A coruja que Harry comprou para o filho era branca e preta, muito bonita, mas agitada. Precisou de toda paciência que ainda tinha para acalmar James que chorava ao ser bicado pela ave.

Chegou à casa de Gina cansado após largar Teddy em casa. James ainda estava agitado dificultando o trabalho da mãe que tentava limpar seu rosto marcado de lágrimas.


	9. Momentos 4

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 249

* * *

Depois que o pai foi embora James contou como fora seu dia no Beco Diagonal para os irmãos. Albus estava ansioso, no próximo ano seria ele. Lily estava irritada, ainda levaria muito tempo para que fosse sua vez.

Toda vez que Lily ficava muito irritada sua magia saia do controle, e isso era algo que não acontecia normalmente, mas saber que sua vez ainda demoraria muito para chegar fez com que saísse pisando duro no chão lançando tudo a sua volta voando para longe.

Sua raiva começou a diminuir, principalmente porque a magia cobrava seu preço e o cansaço abateu-se sobre ela. Chegou perto da mãe que arrumava a bagunça que ela criara e começou a chorar.

Gina apenas sorriu pegando-a no colo. James que estava atrás da irmã desde que ela teve um ataque veio procura-la com um brinquedo que Jorge havia lhe dado.

Um bruxo que fazia fogos de artifícios com sua varinha. Entregou para Lily e prometeu que assim que ela entrasse em Hogwarts eles fariam um show de fogos melhor que os dos irmãos Weasley.

A menina parou de chorar e dormiu segurando uma promessa. Gina sorriu para o filho que foi correndo para o quarto escrever para seu tio Jorge pedindo algo que ele pudesse usar para alegrar a irmã por estar indo para Hogwarts e deixando-a em casa.

O que ele não esperava era que o próprio Jorge aparecesse no dia seguinte com seus filhos e fizesse um show para todas as crianças.


	10. Momentos 5

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 227

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Jorge estivera na casa de Gina com seus filhos. Era uma tarde como outra qualquer. James mandara uma coruja para Teddy falando que seu pai faria um almoço antes de irem para Hogwarts e que passaria os últimos dias com ele. Perguntou se não gostaria de ir também.

Sua coruja Wise já trabalhara mais do que muitas outras recém-adquiridas. E noventa por cento das cartas foram para Teddy. Muitas vezes falando besteiras, contando o dia a dia. Cada vez que a coruja de Lupin aparecia o coração de James batia mais forte.

Ficou sentado observando a coruja ir embora. Já fazia alguns dias que tentava entender o que sentia. Claro que gostava de Teddy, crescera com ele, era um bom amigo, mas nos últimos tempos parecia ser algo mais. Não era versado em matérias de amor, mas sabia que via Lupin com outros olhos.

Sua coruja voltou sem nenhuma resposta. Seu pobre coração apertou-se, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Ficou sentado olhando pela janela durante um longo tempo. Suas lágrimas secas em seu rosto. Foi quando viu uma coruja chegando. Pegou o bilhete rapidamente e em seu rosto um sorriso feliz nasceu pelas poucas palavras dizendo que sua avó concordara em deixar que ele ficasse na casa de Harry.

Jogou-se na cama lendo e relendo. Os novos sentimentos fazendo muito mais sentido.


	11. Momentos 6

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 248

* * *

Poucos dias antes do começo das aulas em Hogwarts o almoço na casa de Harry aconteceu. Andrômeda chegou logo no começo da tarde, Teddy infernizou até que ela finalmente concordou em chegar cedo.

Durante o almoço Teddy fez várias brincadeiras, transformava o rosto divertindo os mais novos e abriu um grande sorriso quando Ron falou que ele lembrava muito sua mãe Nymphadora. Lembravam-se muito bem do jantar em que ela fez exatamente a mesma coisa.

E com isso começou uma sucessão de histórias de dias passados. De quando Sirius apareceu. Das aulas de Remus. As aventuras de Ron com aranhas, o que rendeu muitas risadas por parte de todos na mesa fazendo o ruivo corar.

As histórias de Hermione sobre as artes dos três na escola. Ron contou sobre Quadribol e o torneio tribruxo. Harry contou sobre os apuros em que Dobby o meteu.

Nesse momento Lily perguntou o que acontecera com o pequeno elfo doméstico.

Harry contou como ele foi corajoso e salvou a todos quando estavam presos na casa dos Malfoy. Draco baixou a cabeça escutando o que aconteceu naquele dia. James chegou mais perto de Teddy que passou o braço a sua volta. Lily foi até o loiro sentar em seu colo enquanto Harry continuava sua história.

Quando terminou todas as crianças tinham lágrimas nos olhos, Draco afagava a cabeça de James que tentava fingir não estar chorando. Teddy segurou sua mão do outro lado. Harry prometeu levá-los para visitar seu pequeno herói um dia.


	12. Momentos 7

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 209

* * *

Finalmente o dia de ir para Hogwarts chegou. James estava insuportável, perguntava a todo instante se estava tudo no malão. Se sua coruja estava bem fechada na gaiola. Gina já não aguentava mais.

Harry chegou cedo para ajudar, ao encontrar James correndo de um lado para o outro conferindo tudo riu da ansiedade do filho. Lily veio correndo lhe abraçar e Albus ficava em volta do irmão.

Em pouco tempo partiram em direção à estação de trem. Atravessar a parede em direção à plataforma três quartos foi uma diversão para todos. James atravessou atrás de Teddy. Albus com o pai e Lily com a mãe.

Encontraram Teddy na plataforma com a avó e ficaram juntos um tempo desejando boa sorte para James que descobriria qual casa iria e para Lupin pelo sexto ano, pois sabiam que teria muito que estudar.

Victoire apareceu e corando tomou a mão de Teddy.

Harry ficou sabendo naquele momento que seu afilhado começara a namorar a filha de Gui e Fleur. Os parabenizou sem notar que James parara de sorrir.

Entraram no trem se despedindo pela janela. Quando ficou sozinho James chorou. Por ser uma criança, por não poder dizer o que sentia, por ter perdido Ted antes que tivesse a chance de tentar.


	13. Momentos 8

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 240

* * *

Sentia o nervosismo enquanto esperava sua vez com as outras crianças. Queria muito ir para a grifinória, era a casa de seus pais, seus tios, toda família e mesmo Harry falando que não importava a casa que entrasse ainda assim sentia-se inquieto.

Trocava o peso de perna a todo instante e apertava as mãos escutando as casas para quais os outros eram enviados pedindo a Merlin e todos os deuses que estivessem escutando para que permitissem sua ida para a casa vermelha e amarela de Hogwarts.

Procurou Teddy na mesa da Lufa-Lufa buscando conforto, mas quando viu o garoto desejou não ter feito.

Seus cabelos estavam levemente rosados e seu rosto estava coberto pelos fios dourados do cabelo de Victoire. Enquanto eles se beijavam James sentiu seu coração apertar. Já não escutava nada, sentia nada, tudo era aquele momento em que seu peito gritava de dor.

Virou o rosto afastando o olhar dos dois e respirou fundo. Não permitiria que as lágrimas em seus olhos caíssem. Não ali naquele momento.

Quando seu nome foi chamado andou automaticamente para a cadeira sem se importar mais com o destino, apenas queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

Ao escutar "Grifinória" não conseguiu sentir a mesma alegria que deveria sentir, se controlou para não procurar Teddy novamente e sentou ao lado de seus novos colegas. As lágrimas que se recusou a deixar sair agora queimavam em seus olhos, mas nunca o veriam chorar.


	14. Momentos 9

Escrita para o shipwar fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Choro (lágrimas, choro de felicidade, tristeza, dor)  
Palavras: 244

* * *

Teddy não entendia porque James o tratava tão mal desde que ele entrou em Hogwarts. Achava que o garoto iria querer ficar perto dele o maior tempo possível. O procurou diversas vezes para cumprir a promessa de soltar fogos com ele, mas toda vez era dispensado rapidamente e James sumia.

Claro que se sentia um pouco culpado já que passava muito tempo com sua namorada, provavelmente fosse por isso que James não o procurava. Passou a mão pelo cabelo verde exasperado. Não gostava dessa distância com o grifinório. Teriam pouco tempo para ficar juntos em Hogwarts já que sairia no próximo ano.

Procurava James já fazia algum tempo, as aulas haviam terminado e ia soltar os fogos com ele de qualquer forma. Pedira para alguns meninos da grifinória procurarem James no salão comunal, mas nada. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

Saiu pelas grandes portas do castelo, foi ao lago procurar o garoto, ao campo de Quadribol. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Já estava preocupado quando chegou perto da floresta proibida e escutou um barulho baixo.

Andou em silêncio e encontrou James sentado em um tronco chorando. Aproximou-se assustando o menino que tentava secar os olhos apressado.

Mesmo perguntando várias vezes o que tinha acontecido James se recusou a responder. Andaram em silêncio até o campo de Quadribol e quando soltaram os primeiros fogos que sentiu o menino cada vez mais longe de si, Teddy sentiu um aperto no peito. Estava perdendo algo importante.


End file.
